


My Ex and Why (is he my boss)

by Nomin_Ambassador



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 500th fic of the tag yaaaayyy, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Based on My ex and whys, Call center agent Jaemin, Exes, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, ceo Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin has definitely buried the past in the back of his mind and heart wanting to forget a certain boy that made him believe in "The One" and broke his heart.Until he barged into his peaceful life once again, and this time as his oh so hot headed boss.





	My Ex and Why (is he my boss)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Fililino movie 'My Ex and Whys'. Not everything, just the college part. Enjoyyyy~

  


   


“Why is your service so shitty! I’ve been complaining about this since last Tuesday!” The costumer yelled once more before Jaemin lost his patience, pressing the mute button to never hear the lady on the other line’s annoying voice again.

   


  
He smiled though his mic though, maintaining his poise despite the knowledge that the costumer wouldn’t even see him. “I understand your concerns ma’am. I’ll double check the infos you gave me and get back to you with an update. Have a nice day~!” He chirpily responded before cutting the call, taking off his headphones and closing his eyes shut.

  
A sigh escaped his lips as he tried massaging his aching head caused by the never-ending conversations with hot-tempered costumers asking for his assistance even though he couldn’t really care less about their concerns. He had been doing this for the past 4 hours and he wondered why the clock was ticking so slow when he just wanted to eat his lunch already.

   


  
Thankfully, he didn’t receive a call for two minutes, giving him time to take a swig from his water jug. It was a stressful day, and he wasn’t even halfway through. He sighed once more when he received a notification of an incoming call before gathering himself to answer it without delay.

   


  
Jaemin talked to a couple more costumers who did nothing but yell at him through the whole course before he could finally, finally stand up from his booth and go to the canteen for his lunch break. His knees were already jelly when he reached his destination, immediately lining up to take his tray and pick his meal. It was already a daily routine for him, a boring one at that.

   


  
At this point of his life, all he could think of is surviving his day without dying out of hunger or losing his job which is his only source of income. Either way is embarrassing.

   


He absentmindedly picked a plate of whatever was on the front of the display and paid for it without even making sure if he really got a decent dish. He just wanted to eat.

  
The brunette sat at his favorite spot, by the window, and munched the weirdly looking pasta he ordered which surprisingly tasted okay- edible.

   


He was almost done with it when another tray slipped on his table, a pair of hands came into his view. Jaemin raised his sight and saw Lucas- an officemate who had been trying to woo him since he first came to that company. He knew Lucas, he knew him enough to know not to mess with him. The older boy flirts with every human that breathes, Jaemin just seemed to be his favorite.

   


  
“Hello sunshine, you look lonely so I offer you my company.” He beamed at Jaemin before winking at him smoothly, one that he always does everytime they meet in the hallways.

   


  
Jaemin rolled his eyes and drank from his water jug. “I reject your offer.” he spat without hesitation.

   


  
Lucas frowned for a moment before he brought his elbows on top of the table and laid his face on his palms to look at Jaemin intently. “For a really really pretty boy like you, you do have a sharp tongue. I mean, you always sound like you hate the world. Who hurt you babe?”

 

   


“I don’t hate the world, just you. And to answer your question, it’s Lee Jeno.” Jaemin quickly replied before he got up and picked his tray to walk away, leaving the older confused.

 

* * *

   


   


  
_If you ask Jaemin about Lee Jeno, he could probably go on forever about the things he know about the guy._

   


  
_First, he’s handsome. Devilishly drop dead gorgeous, the kind of handsome that can make you drool on spot. Second, he doesn’t use his face for good purposes. He only use his looks to woo people into falling for him before breaking their hearts. Third, Na Jaemin was a victim._

   


  
_Jaemin could still remember, it was his last year in college as he was taking communication as his major, when he met Jeno who was taking the same course as him. Jaemin wasn’t your typical smarty, he was barely passing his subjects and it leaded to him thinking that he’s just extra dumb. He was quite popular though, they were quite popular._

   


  
_You see, Jaemin here is just too pretty for his own good. He didn’t even need to dress up to look good, boys and girls just pool at his pathway risking straining their necks just to get a sight of Jaemin. He received a lot of confessions from girls despite him being openly gay, and he did have a lot of suitors but he kept rejecting them all._

   


  
_He wasn’t really fond of dating._

   


  
_Jeno was a different story. He was popular for dumping his girlfriends every week, hooking up with boys some days, and flirting with everyone who comes his way. He was always on top of the party guest lists too, but managed to keep his grades clean from red marks. He was rich, smart, handsome, and a headass. Trouble._

   


  
_Jaemin used to envy him. He didn’t even need to stay rooted in the library for hours just to pass, and Jaemin always spend days in trying to memorize all his note for his upcoming exams. But no matter how much he studied, he never get the top scores._

   


  
_It was stupid, he knew it was stupid of him to come to that one party organized by Mark Lee as a sem-ender. But Donghyuck was persistent in getting Mark’s number, and Jaemin had to tag along. He wasn’t even interested with those kinds of parties, not his thing. But he does drink, so drink he did._

   


  
_He picked up a red cup half-filled with whatever drink was being served as soon as they arrived. Not even 2 minutes later, a guy already approached him. Jaemin politely excused himself out of the conversation when the guy started to hit on him- which he totally didn’t appreciate. He found his way to Donghyuck who was sitting on a high stool at the bar counter, watching Mark who was dancing with some random freshman._

   


  
_“Why did you leave me asshole! That science major creep was already throwing lame sexual pick up lines on me 5 seconds after he said hi.” Jaemin complained in a pout before downing his cup of alcohol only to get refill._

   


  
_“You kept rejecting people but you always complain about not meeting a loyal guy. How can you even know if you won’t try talking to them Jae.” Donghyuck answered him, annoyed._

   


  
_Well Jaemin can’t deny that. He had been refusing love for so long because of the fear of getting cheated on. Maybe it was something he got from watching his parents fight everyday of his life about his father’s mistresses. It was a tiring cycle, and Jaemin seriously didn’t want it to happen to him. He might be stupid when it comes to his grades, but his heart wass another matter._

   


  
_The slightly younger male didn’t bother answering his red-haired friend. Instead, he picked up another cup and handed it to Donghyuck which he gladly took in one go before he turned to glare at his crush who was now dancing with a different boy._

   


  
_Jaemin let his eyes roam around the wide lawn of Mark’s house where the party was being held. Quite a lot of people were there, some were familiar but Jaemin was too shy to approach them. He wasn’t good at socializing. The blaring music from the speakers soon died down as someone announced that a local band from their university would come and play which made the crowd grow wilder._

   


  
_Of course- they knew who was coming to play. It was Jeno’s band -NCT- with an art major named Renjun who was the main vocalist and guitarist and with Mark who was playing the bass. Jeno plays the drums, and hell he was good at it._

   


  
_This band was pretty popular since they’ve won the battle of the bands for two consecutive years now. Not to mention that the members are all good looking- you bet all the girls and even boys would be screaming their lungs out every time they play._

   


  
_The said boys settled on the mini platform where the instruments were placed and checked the tune before officially starting which made the people roar in a cheer. Jaemin watched at the sideline, his cup at hand._

   


  
_The corner of his lips twitched when a familiar melody echoed through the air. Science and Faith by the script- his favorite song._

   


  
_He nodded along the lyrics as Renjun’s soft vocals filled his ears. Jaemin won’t lie, they were great._

   


  
_Jaemin turned to his bestfriend who was watching a certain bass guitarist and let his sight direct towards the guy sitting behind the drums, hitting his sticks so forcefully yet so gracefully. His eyes lingered a little longer than he intended them to be, and the drummer himself caught his gaze._

   


  
_Their eyes connected for a few moments before Jaemin broke the contact by turning back to the bar counter to ask the hired barista for a stronger drink. He needed to get wrecked tonight._

  
_Unsurprisingly, the pouring of heavy rain didn’t stop a bunch of college students from partying the night off. Some went home but a few moved inside Mark’s house to continue the fun. With nothing much to do but drink, someone suggested to play a game which lead to them starting 7 minutes in heaven._

   


  
_It was stupid, but Donghyuck was pretty enthusiastic about it. Jaemin’s head was killing him and all he wanted was to go home, but his bestfriend begged for him to stay promising him that they would go back to their dorm the moment the rain stops which wasn’t anytime soon guessing from the thick droplets of raindrops visible from outside the glass doors of Mark’s living room._

   


  
_Mark and his gang took out a pretty huge but empty closet, big enough for two people to fit. Everyone was handed a piece of paper to write their names on if they wanted to join the game, which Jaemin chose to decline._

   


  
_Donghyuck rolled his eyes on him before dropping two pieces of papers into the fishbowl, which Jaemin suspected was his and Donghyuck’s names. He groaned and elbowed his bestfriend’s ribs which earned him a shove from the tan male and a firm “Just get along with it”._

_The game started and everyone cheered, making Jaemin’s head pound even more. A series of couple were picked to enter the closet which didn’t even interest Jaemin a bit._

   


  
_What caught his interest though was the sound of his name getting called to enter next along with none other than Lee Jeno. He stepped back, wanting to run from the situation at hand because no, he can’t join this stupid game._

   


  
_Unfortunately for him, Donghyuck was faster in gripping his wrist tightly and yanking him forward, making him stumble into the center. He looked at Jeno who walked coolly towards him with a smug look on his face, offering his hand for Jaemin to take._

   


  
_Jaemin eyed him nervously before he looked at his hand and back at him. He slid his shaking fingers through Jeno’s wide open palm and the older took that gesture as a go signal for him to pull Jaemin inside the closet._

   


  
_They sat at the opposite sides of the closet and the people outside closed the door, but not without Jaemin hearing someone wolfwhistling and saying goodluck with a hint of mischief in their voices._

   


  
_The brunet breathed heavily as he hugged his folded knees, never daring to look at the other male._

   


  
_“Hey, relax. I’m not gonna pounce on you, you know.” Lee Jeno started using a really soft voice which made Jaemin turn to him._

   


  
_The male was gorgeous- no joke. His wet hair caused by the rain was sticking in his forehead, his skin was glowing despite the limited light they were getting from the crack between the closet’s doors. He was offering Jaemin a very friendly smile and Jaemin couldn’t help but return him a timid one._

   


  
_“Yah Na Jaemin! Don’t get swayed by Lee Jeno, he managed to swoop 4 phone numbers from different people just tonight. Yours might be the fifth.” Someone from the outside yelled and they heard people laughing._

   


  
_“Don’t mind them. They are bunch of crackheads.” Jeno muttered, unamused._

   


  
_Jaemin didn’t say anything because truth to be told, he already knew about Jeno’s reputation. He seriously didn’t want to hit it off with him, not tonight, not ever._

   


  
_Jeno probably noticed his lack of response, and was able to catch on his thoughts which made him even more annoyed. “So.. you believe them?” He asked in a hopeful manner._

   


  
_The pretty boy didn’t answer. Of course he believed them, but he didn’t want to offend the blonde. Not when he still have at least 6 minutes with him inside this cursed closet. He heard his sigh in what Jaemin interpreted as a disappointing one- although Jaemin couldn’t seem to grasp why._

   


  
_“Y’all should really stop judging me. I’m not--- I’m not what you think I am.”_

   


  
_Jaemin couldn’t hold back a snort, and maybe he regretted that thing about him because it just made Jeno even more defensive._

   


  
_“I mean, okay I admit, I do date people a lot. But I never planned on dumping them weeks after our relationship started! It just…. they just don’t work out for me. Most of them only dated me for fame? To be honest I’m sick of this too. They’re treating me more like a trophy than a boyfriend you know?” He confided, making Jaemin feel a little remorse about thinking that Lee Jeno was that- bad._

   


  
_“But you do flirt with quite a lot of people too.” Jaemin timidly responded, not daring to look at the older._

   


  
_“Yeah… but I can change? Maybe if I could just find the one, I can definitely change.” He turned to Jaemin, and the brunet would be lying if he says it didn’t sent sparks down to his chest. That was the thing Jaemin was waiting for too. The one. That one perfect person who he can love for the rest of his life. For a moment, he felt sympathetic for the other boy._

   


  
_They remained silent for a few moments before Jeno spoke up once again. “Hey can you do me a favor? These guys wont let me hear the end of it if they see that nothing happened to us here. So can we like kiss?” He asked Jaemin in a pleading manner as if he just asked him to buy him his favorite ice cream._

   


  
_It was a better option to decline. Of course it was. Jaemin didn’t need this kind of trouble barging into his life, or his heart- especially with how loud his heart was thumping against his chest. He bit his lower lip as he looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt._

   


  
_He needed to decline, it was the smart choice. But why did he find himself nodding to Jeno’s request? Because of one reason, Na Jaemin is dumb._

   


  
_Warning signals blasted into his mind when Jeno smiled and leaned in, telling him how dumb he was for letting this happen._

   


  
_He felt Jeno’s thumbs stroking his cheeks, a finger reaching the hair strands sticking on his sweaty forehead before he closed the distance between their lips. It was not anything rough, far from it. Neither moved, just savoring the sweet moment of their soft lips touching._

   


   


_They stayed liked that for a good minute before he felt a hand on top of his shoulder, gently squeezing it. “Relax baby.” Jeno breathed into the kiss. Jaemin didn’t even realize how tense he was until Jeno mentioned it._

   


   


_He shyly wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck, more likely for support because he knew he was growing weak each second that passed, and Jeno took that as a signal to deepen the kiss. He was moving in the rhythm that Jaemin can help but follow._

   


   


_The younger was obviously not familiar with the deed so Jeno gladly took the lead patiently. His hands went down on Jaemin’s slim waist, not failing to notice how thin he was and getting distracted by the thoughts of it making him accidentally bite the brunet’s lip._

   


  
_Jaemin whimpered into the kiss as his mouth tasted blood, Jeno withdrawing from the kiss (to Jaemin’s dismay) just to mutter an apology which Jaemin simply dismissed. They looked at each other’s eyes, smiling like the idiots they are before Jaemin pulled Jeno’s neck back into the kiss that was interrupted._

   


  
_Just when their lips met, the closet’s door burst open revealing Donghyuck’s worried face and the smugness on everyone else’._

   


  
_“Oh my god Na Jaemin!” Donghyuck screeched before he pulled Jaemin out of the closet and telling him that they were going back to their dorms now, that he had a talk with Jeno’s ex who was standing besides him, that he heard so many bad things about Jeno and that it was a mistake to let Jaemin mess with that kind of guy._

   


  
_Jaemin laughed it all off but not totally arguing with Donghyuck. He spent 7 minutes with the guy- too short to consider a proper hang out- and they probably spent 3 minutes of that just kissing so he didn’t have a reason to contradict._

   


  
_Jeno successfully managed to convince Jaemin though so he had no reason to stop talking to Jeno either. He didn’t know if Jeno would still talk to him after that night, he better though. He just took Jaemin’s first kiss and the younger wouldn’t like that to just stay as a one time thing._

   


_It didn’t, Hallelujah._

   


  
_Jaemin wasn’t a religious person. He never go to church and he never even pray, but when a handsome blonde slid in front of his seat during one of his solo study sessions in the library, he might have mentally thanked the God from heaven above._

   


  
_Jeno was looking good as usual, his hair contained inside his black cap, his white statement shirt wasn’t doing a good job at covering his muscular arms that was probably caused by playing drums, he was wearing faded jeans that hugged his legs which almost made Jaemin’s jaw drop if he wasn’t fast enough to collect himself._

   


  
_“Hey.” The older flashed his famous eye-smile, making Jaemin’s knees turn jelly. He had his elbows propped at the table while he supported his jaw with his hands as he eyed the brunette’s notes. “Literature?” he guessed from all the Edgar Allan Poe poem collections scattered on the table._

   


  
_Jaemin bit his lips, nodding. He really didn’t appreciate Jeno knowing that he’s an idiot when it comes to his studies. “It’s a class presentation for Friday. I’m not halfway done.” He timidly answered, lowering his head to hide the embarrassment._

   


_“I actually took advance literature classes. I think I can help you with that.” Jeno beamed, and Jaemin swore his heart leaped out of his chest._

   


  
_“You really don’t need to! I don’t want to trouble you.” Jaemin declined, voice rising before he realized they were in the library, shying away and ducking to avoid the piercing glare of the other students near him._

   


  
_He heard the other boy chuckle. “It’s no big deal I swear. I’ve got nothing to do, band practice is canceled until my drums’ get fixed so let me help you.”_

   


_When Jaemin got an A+ for a class presentation for the first time of his student life 3 days after, he came running down the hallways looking for Lee Jeno._

   


  
_He spotted the said male fixing his stuffs at his locker and Jaemin couldn’t figure out what kind of spirit possessed him that he got the guts to jump on Jeno’s back out of excitement. “Jeno I aced! I aced my presentation!” He squealed in delight while the blonde chuckled and held unto his knees to support him. His arms was wrap around Jeno’s neck and he could smell the strong scent of eucalyptus and mint on Jeno’s blond locks making it more cooler to Jaemin._

   


  
_Shame crept up his body when he realized that he had been sniffing Jeno’s back for a few seconds and tried to get down from him but the older held his two wrist using one hand to steady him. “You did well today so you gotta treat me lunch! Let’s go.” Jeno chirpily muttered and even though Jaemin can’t see his face, he could easily tell that Jeno was smiling._

   


  
_Jaemin squeaked when the older started walking while still carrying him on his back on the way to the parking lot. He only put him down when they were already in front of a black Audi [see audi r8] that widened Jaemin’s eyes. He didn’t know Jeno was THIS rich._

   


_Jeno pulled his keys from the pocket of his jeans and opened the door for Jaemin before climbing on the driver’s seat._

   


   


_“Damn your ride is cool.” Jaemin couldn’t help but comment which didn’t seem to flatter Jeno a bit. He’s probably used to getting complimented._

   


  
_“I always loved cars since I was young. I used to beg my dad to let me ride his cars with him when I was younger. This is actually his gift to me when I turned 18, the first thing I did was to get a license. I got 6 now.” He nonchalantly told Jaemin as they passed the university’s gate._

   


  
_He didn’t say anything right after, Jaemin didn’t want Jeno to think he’s that interested with the fact that he was rich because he’s really not. Lee Jeno alone is likeable without his riches._

   


  
_“Where do you want to eat?” he heard Jeno asked while they were finding a good parking space outside a nearby mall._

   


  
_The brunette shrugged. “I mean, you’re the one I’m gonna treat so you should be the one to pick.” he simply answered with a small smile on his face._

   


  
_And that’s where they found themselves sitting inside Mcdonalds with boxes of empty nuggets, sundae cups and a happy meal toy scattered on their table. Jeno was childishly whining about the Ice King water hoop toy that he got, saying it was a big scam because he couldn’t seem to win as Jaemin chuckled at him._

   


   


_Who knew Lee Jeno has this side of him._

   


   


  
_“Why is everyone in our department talking about Na Jaemin hitting if off with Lee Jeno?” Donghyuck welcomed him with a blunt accusation the moment he stepped inside their shared dorm, eyebrow raised and arms crossed in front of his chest that looked closely similar to how Jaemin’s mom used to greet him everytime he runs away from home during high school._

   


  
_Jaemin opened his mouth to reason out but opted to closing it back and sighing deeply as he flopped down on his own bed with his backpack._

   


  
_“Yah Nana! Don’t you have something to say for yourself?” His bestfriend pushed even more._

   


  
_The slightly younger male rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed with a sigh. It was an exhausting day. Exhausting but satisfying. Jaemin was happy, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason though. Was it really because he got the highest grade in their presentation? Or was it because of his little date with the Lee Jeno?_

   


  
_Jaemin must have gone crazy to assume that it was sort of a date, or to even accept the fact that he was crushing on Jeno. If it was the same Jaemin weeks ago, he would’ve never wished to even speak a word with the said boy. But look at him now, a love struck fool who couldn’t get the image of Jeno’s eyesmile out of his head._

   


  
_“What demon possessed my bestfriend and why does he look like an idiot with hearts on his eyes?” He heard Donghyuck murmured as he threw a pillow square on Jaemin’s face which the latter purposely ignored. Normally, Jaemin would’ve threw one back but this wasn’t one of those days._

   


  
_He stared at the ceiling thinking how Jeno managed to do that. To do all that to Jaemin. You see, Jaemin here definitely wasn’t an easy person. No one could woe him this fast, no one ever succeeded to win his heart despite the constant attempts of many. He was a firm believer that boys his age are all assholes, except him and Donghyuck of course even though his friend sometimes acts like one. Jaemin doesn’t give his trust easily, he’s always to careful, to cautious of his heart. Donghyuck once told him that it’s nice to get hurt sometimes, it makes the heart even fiercer, bolder, tougher. He said Jaemin would surely have a hard time getting over his first heartbreak in the future because his heart was too fragile, his feelings were too unfamiliar of the pain caused by love._

   


  
_Jaemin was scared. Scared of being hurt. He always wanted his first love to be his only love no matter how much Donghyuck laugh at him for having a “silly” thought. The younger would just simple scowl at him saying he would prove him wrong, that Jaemin can actually find a love that will last for a lifetime- corny as it may sounds._

   


  
_Donghyuck would always tease him about it. “Your ‘the one’ doesn’t exist Jaemin! It’s just an excuse to avoid the idea of trying out how dating someone feels like.” he often tells Jaemin and maybe he’s a bit correct. Just a little bit._

   


  
_Other than him being a witness of his friends’ falling in love and breaking their hearts on the process, he also witnessed how his own parents played themselves because of that same reason. For Jaemin, Love is foreign, but he surely is familiar of how a broken person looks like especially when he saw it every day on his parents’ faces before they decided enough and agreed to a divorce._

   


  
_Thankfully, they divorced right after he was sent to college. He didn’t exactly know how different it would be, coming home everyday to no one in particular because your parents decided to fuck off and leave you with nothing but your allowance to live by._

   


  
_Him not holding grudges about his parents’ fall out didn’t mean he learned nothing from this experience though. It scared him. The fact that he saw how wonderful and magical his mom and dad’s relationship was before their stars collided scared him._

   


  
_He blamed it to their rash decision of getting married early, being high school sweethearts, they started building their family as soon as they finished college not wanting to waste the chance of cuffing each other. It was stupid._

   


  
_All of these built a wall around him, shielding him from the possibility of liking someone to avoid him making mistakes. It surely didn’t collapse, no the wall was still solid and firm- Jaemin believed it was and indeed he was right._

   


   


_Unknowingly, Lee Jeno was the Trojan horse. Slowly but carelessly with arms open widely like accepting your exam booklet after an exam you surely aced, he unlocked the main gate and the trojan horse welcomed himself inside like a goddamn king and secured his spot on Jaemin’s heart. It was never a good idea._

   


  
_Sunday night the next week and Jaemin had exams coming which was why he definitely needed a study. But he was dumb, and a little bit infatuated._

   


  
_“You sure you don’t have anything to do tonight? You can always bail on me y’know.” Jeno’s voice was soothing, like the moonlight telling him he’ll have a good night sleep or the smell of the very first rain telling him drought was over._

   


  
_“I really don’t. Well, other than a few notes I need to review for Tuesday’s short quizzes.” Long exams actually, but he didn’t need to know that._

   


  
_The boy on the other line chuckled and Jaemin could picture his perfect eyesmile by just the sound of it. “I could help you review tomorrow after classes then! As long as you come tonight.” He offered in a hopeful manner._

   


  
_“I already agreed with or without the free tutoring lessons you’re offering. I also think my roommate would be there since he finally managed to date Mark after months of pinning, I don’t think he’ll miss any of your band’s weekend gigs anyways.” Jaemin giggled, remembering Donghyuck’s whipped face while talking about how Mark Lee drunk confessed to him on one of the parties they attended._

   


  
_“That’s great! See you tonight then. Don’t dress up too prettily I might have some hard time shooing your suitors away.”_

   


  
_“Shut up!”_

   


  
_“Bye Nana~” The brunet tapped the end call button with a heated face, mentally cursing Jeno for always making him flustered. It wasn’t like the boy was lying, Jaemin really does have a lot of suitors and are always around the corner ready to hit on him when they get the chance, but Jaemin was used to them and he could simply dismiss them like he usually does most of the times. A little hand from Jeno would be great though._

   


  
_He glanced at his phone screen and realized it was already 6pm which means he only got an hour to prepare if he didn’t wanna be late. He could already hear donghyuck prancing outside their room about his makeup and shoes so he decided to make his way to the bathroom and take a quick bath._

   


  
_Maybe, just maybe, Jaemin didn’t really listen to Jeno about him not dressing prettily because he sure did pick out the new clothes he brought just last week and overdid his make up which earned a snort from Donghyuck. He tried his best convincing himself that he was just dressing comfortably with his pink dress shirt and navy blue knitted vest paired with ripped jeans and white sneakers._

   


  
_Donghyuck was already yelling at him to hurry up as he was trying to curl his hair so he just messed them up again and took his wallet and phone before running at the door where Donghyuck was shooting him unimpressed looks._

   


   


  
_Impatient bitch._

   


   


  
_They called uber because neither know how to drive and neither have a car. The band was just setting up their instruments at the podium when they arrived. People already filled the bar which was quite surprising when there was literally class the next morning._

   


  
_Mark spotted them right after they stepped in the vicinity and waved at them to get to the front where they reserved a table for them. Jaemin saw Jeno eyeing him from behind the drums and he couldn’t help but avoid his gaze. A waiter approached them and brought two glasses of iced teas saying its on the house. The brunet lifted his eyes and saw Mark smiling gently at them- or at Donghyuck- as Renjun started speaking into the mic to introduce their first song for the night._

   


  
_They started to play and the crowd erupted into cheers, mostly the college students from their university. Although Jaemin firmly believe that most of the people here came because the band members were all popular and good looking, their talent and skills were undeniable. Plus the fact that they always choose mellow songs which suited Jaemin’s taste._

   


  
_He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the drummer and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realized he was wearing a tank top showing his biceps as he struck his drums with his sticks._

   


  
_“You’re drooling.”_

   


  
_Jaemin snapped out of his emotional turmoil and unconsciously bringing his palms on his lips, hitting his bestfriend when he realized he was just messing with him. “Shut up. As if you aren’t ogling that guitarist right there.”_

   


  
_Donghyuck just let out a snort before facing his boyfriend again with the same lovestruck face he was doing a while a go making the slightly younger male shake his head. He tried to bring his attention back to the band in front of him but caught Jeno staring at him again making him flush._

   


  
_Thankfully the dumb red neon lights inside the bar hid his blush pretty well._

   


_“Hey.” Jeno immediately greeted as soon as he got off the small stage, nearing Jaemin with a bright smile on his face._

   


  
_“Y’all did so great, I love everything you performed.” the brunet commented making Jeno’s smile even bigger if that’s possible._

   


  
_He heard someone chuckling besides him which turned out to be their vocalist, Renjun. “We know you only watched Jeno but we’ll take the compliment anyways.”_

   


  
_Jaemin reddened even more and he felt Jeno’s hand on his elbow, pulling him closer towards him. “Do you want a drink?” he asked to which Jaemin shyly declined. He still have classes tomorrow and so was Donghyuck so it was a mystery to the younger where he got the willpower to drink alcohol with his boyfriend._

   


  
_They ordered more food and drinks as the night deepened with Jaemin on his 3rd glass of Iced tea. The band members were all so outgoing, probably due to the fact that they knew a lot of people and they always attend parties. They were fun and had so much stories to share, like that one time Mark got chased by a teacher during his freshman year because he photocopied his classmate’s assignment and forgot to erase the name on top of it. Or that one time Renjun got rejected by a choir member he used to liked because their band lost to them during the battle of the bands last year._

   


  
_It wasn’t even past midnight and Hyuck was already knocked out on his seat. Had too much drink trying to impress his new boyfriend but ending up being a total embarrassment if you ask Jaemin. Unfortunately for all of them (and for mark most especially), nobody brought a car because they usually get too wasted to drive during they weekend gigs. Jaemin almost took pity on Mark when he carried his boyfriend up on his back, almost. The younger knew his noodle arms wouldn’t survive walking around the campus with Donghyuck on his back so he was just thankful Mark was there to save him from his misery._

   


  
_The others asked Jaemin where their dorm was and winced when the pretty boy told them it would be a 17 minutes walk more or less._

   


  
_“Can I let him sleep on my apartment instead? Its just besides this bar so we won’t need to walk that long. I promise I won’t do anything bad to him.” Mark shyly asked with uncertainty laced on his voice which made Jaemin smile._

   


  
_“I guess so. I mean, his father is a cop I don’t think you would want to mess with him by doing something to his son.”_

   


  
_The oldest shot Jaemin a playful glare before carrying Donghyuck out of the establishment with Renjun following in tow leaving Jeno and Jaemin awkwardly standing at the exit door._

   


  
_“Uhh… I think I should go now. Thank you for tonight Lee.” Jaemin started walking away but felt a hand stopping him on his wrist._

   


  
_“Let me walk you home.” Jeno softly muttered before unclasping his hand from Jaemin’s wrist._

   


  
_The younger boy smiled lightly and nodded, walking closer by the blonde’s side. The campus was empty, students most likely hulled up inside their rooms studying for the upcoming exams and the other who were at the bar were still probably at the bar. It was still early for the party to end anyways._

   


  
_They were quietly walking, pretty slower than Jaemin usually does but he was fine with it. Frankly speaking, he didn’t want to go home yet. There was something about Jeno’s presence that was making him want to stay with him._

   


  
_Jaemin couldn’t help be get bothered by how their hands were brushing, shoulders subtly bumping. It wasn’t the alcohol no, he didn’t even consume a single drop of it. It was in the way that Jeno would hum a song Jaemin wasn’t familiar with using his deep voice. It was in the way that Jeno would give him side-glances, it was the way how Jeno’s perfume smelt so comfortable around his nose. It was in the way- that Jaemin had build up the courage to grab the other’s hand and intertwining it with his own._  
_It was nerve-wracking, waiting for Jeno’s reaction. But the moment he squeezed Jaemin’s hand lightly and tried to held back his smile, Jaemin knew they’ll be okay._

   


  
_The fireworks and fairydust didn’t last long though because soon enough, they reached his dorm. He reluctantly tried to let Jeno’s hand go but the older tightly gripped on it, not enough to hurt him but enough to stop him from going._

   


  
_“J-jeno?” he stuttered out, giving the blonde a questioning look._

   


  
_The other boy sighed, before taking Jaemin’s other hand with his own free one facing the younger with so much determination in his eyes. “I….”_

   


  
_Jaemin didn’t know why but he was holding his breathe, nervousness and excitement filling his senses. He wanted to run away because he hated confrontations above anything else. But he couldn’t, not when Lee Jeno was the one standing in front of him._

   


  
_“I k-know we just met a few weeks ago, and I know you know me with the reputation I’m deeply ashamed of having. But Na Jaemin, you’re different. You’re different from all the people I’ve known before. You’re just…. you’re just brighter. You tend to make them like a background of some sort, with you beauty outshining everyone else.”_

   


  
_“They told me before, you’re catch. You’re beautiful, fun, you take your studies seriously and you get along well with everyone which I soon proved right. I stayed away from you because an angel like you wouldn’t fit a dirt like I am, but your pull was strong and I couldn’t just blame gravity that I fell for you. They told me, whoever dates you would be so lucky. And I…. I wanna try my luck tonight because I like you a lot.”_

   


  
_Jeno inhaled sharply, hands obviously trembling which made Jaemin smile a bit. “Na Jaemin- fuck I’ve never asked people this before I’m usually the ones getting confessions fuck this is new- okay.. Nana will you… will you go out with me?”_

   


  
_Jaemin cracked a smile for real this time, calming his thumping heart before bringing both of his hands to cup Jeno’s cheeks and planting a teasing peck on the corner of his lips. “Okay.”_

   


* * *

   


   


“Jaemin! Mrs. Park was looking for you.”

   


   


Jaemin snapped out of his trance and looked up only to see his supervisor named Doyoung looking at him worriedly. “Hey, are you okay? You should be on in about, 5 minutes from now. Tell me if you’re not feeling well I’ll ask another agent to cover for you.”

   


  
The younger shook his head and picked up his headphones, getting ready to receive another series of calls where people people can easily step on his morale and call him stupid for not being able to fix their concerns as fast as they wanted him to. “I’m fine. What would Mrs. Park need from me again?”

   


  
Doyoung clearly didn’t believe him but let it slip anyways, fixing his tie and glancing at the wall clock to watch out for the time which was the most important factor in their job- other than maintaining your cool of course. “I’m not sure but it’s probably something about the welcome dinner for the new CEO exclusive for the best performing agents.”

   


   


The brunet sighted and wore his headphones and leveled the mic on his mouth, giving Doyoung a grateful smile before changing his status from lunch break to on duty.

   


   


  
“Good afternoon! This is Jaemin you customer service assistant and how may I help you?”

   


-

   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back! For good that is. Im so happy that this will be the 500th fic of the nomin tag here in ao3! Ive been working on this fic for a while now and It was originally a one shot but i decided to divide it into two parts because its getting so long. Dont worry this is almost done so i wont halt the update. I'm glad to get over my slump and I will surely work on my updates now! 
> 
> Talk to me on twt @xiuchenfinity about nomin or anything. :) 
> 
> Drop comments theyre highly appreciated!  
> -Ros


End file.
